The subject matter of the present invention relates to computer modeling of a gas reservoir, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus and program storage device adapted for generating a computer model which will predict the pressure and the production behavior of a gas reservoir.
Reservoir simulation is an essential tool for the management of oil and gas reservoirs. Prediction of the pressure in and the production of a gas reservoir under various operating conditions allows, among other benefits, proper investment decisions to be made. In order to make such a prediction, one must construct a reservoir model. The reservoir model is essentially a mathematical model that is implemented through a computer program. History matching observed behavior of the reservoir must validate the parameters of the model. Ideally, finite difference simulators are used to construct reservoir models. This permits detailed characterization including heterogeneity, multiphase effects like water coning and fingering. However, in order to make full use of such a tool, a large amount of reliable data is required. Also, a full study, including the history matching step, may take months to carry out. Therefore, there is a demand for an alternative tool that honors the physics of fluid flow and, at the same time, generates a solution which is many orders quicker and faster than the aforementioned finite difference simulator.